


Feelings Of A Melody

by RainbowDark



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDark/pseuds/RainbowDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is an outstanding student of Saotome Institute. A memory of his past is lost due to an accident. A day starts working with two famous bands at the Institute: Starish and Quartet Night. A story involving the search of feelings and ... something more to discover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The indication of Truth

"The silence of the room was essential Around me, many unknown souvenirs,. Everything to me ... those memories, that happiness is gone."

That morning was quiet; Sakura had risen from a scare. He was a little confused because he had a bad night. As expected, the alarm had broken down again. He preferred to leave early to go to his room before it was too late, Yurumi-san had risen a while and it was almost over. Sakura saw her, panicked and turned to see the Yurumi:

\- Yurumi-San!

\- Finally awake, Sakura. You had me worried not wake up again.

\- What made you think I would not wake up - Sakura said as she got out of bed.

\- Something happened last night, is not it? You came back to have a bad dream?

In a worrying sign, Sakura nodded. A Yurumi did not like to see bad, so to make her feel better, he said:

\- It was just a bad dream, do not worry. You're my best friend and I swore I would never let something will happen. It was a promise, do you remember?

\- I remember it well. Thanks ... Yurumi-san.

\- You better hurry up.

In just minutes, and Yurumi Sakura had managed to enter just in time. Ittoki was the first to greet Sakura when entering the room, followed by Shinomiya-san, Syo-chan, Jinguji-san, Hijirikawa-San, Ichinose-san and Cecil-san. When they finally were at Sula place, Sakura-san noted that Yurumi laughed.

\- What was so funny?

\- Come on, do not play. You have these guys as friends, and tell me you do not like any? Well, I suspect so, but like high school love is forbidden ... I did not want to accept.

Sakura blushed and looked down.

\- Eh ... But how can you think that? The truth is ... I ... um ... I ... do not think that way.

\- Clear. Well, sooner or later we will see if that truth. And in your case I would have told.

-Stop it! Do not say foolishness.

\- Okay, okay.

Sakura heard the teacher told him it was his turn to go to the piano and play a melody practice first task in the first half. All the they observed and it was only towards the piano ... and started playing.

All this happened one morning in Saotome Institute, a place where young people gather to become future Idols and others in their composers. Sakura had decided to become a composer, because he loved music very much but she was very shy when it came to doing something he did not like to do. Those five guys I mentioned Yurumi-san were none other than members of the group Starish. How had it happened? Well ... it was a long story that it would not reach the leaves.

But who was to know that something would happen and that would change history. It is very interesting, Sakura did not remember anything, always she had bad dreams and that made him wonder if something was missing or if he remembered something important. The thing is, the memories of Sakura come to the point where she was in the hospital. Some time ago, Sakura had an accident, but cannot remember what it was, just remember the moment that awakened and was on a stretcher. The nurse told her a little, since they did not have much information; while passing the time he recovered, nobody came to see it, no one came to visit her and ask about her. She was not even in the least to know what happened, worried when the nurse asked about it (about the accident and his family), but much effort she remembered nothing.

The worst was when he heard the nurse talking to the doctor, the only phrase that haunts him to this day was: "... memory loss." So far not remember anything about his past or his parents may wonder how could take care of herself after the accident? For you see, she had "certain age" when I had the accident, as it was very serious, I had to do surgery on the face and ... well, there is nothing like it was before. He had his face disfigured in the accident: scars, a lot of blood in order...

Now that time has passed, Sakura continued raising money to enter this school. The only thing was that he did not learn to play the piano as easy as at home had no piano. With all this, I summarize that Sakura managed to get what he wanted; but is it true? Sorry to say no. In this next chapter will be something that alters reality between her and starish; at least wait ... no doubt about it.

**This is my first story, which they like, thank you to leave your comments about it. Thanks for supporting the show!Utapuri! <3**

* * *

 

 

 

 

****


	2. A New Group?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is an outstanding student of Saotome Institute. A memory of his past is lost due to an accident. A day starts working with two famous bands at the Institute: Starish and Quartet Night. A story involving the search of feelings and ... something more to discover.

The next morning, the sun seemed to hide behind some clouds to hide his brightness and them, sprout a drizzle that soon would strike the Academy. It was time to classes, and all were ready to play on the bill that would have. Everyone talked about what they would do in the future, but Sakura just listened and said nothing. Jinguji-san was the first to notice:

\- What's going on? Bier something quiet, perhaps ... Do you need someone to give a little love to get you a smile right?

\- Huh? Well, actually...

\- Enough of your nonsense, you do not need to do - Tokiya said as she looked with some distaste.

While everyone expected the prompt instructions for your project, Sakura discussed an issue with respect to the guys who were to compose songs; all were proposing their ideas, when suddenly ... A sound from the room was heard and began to hear a certain melody accompanied by unfamiliar voices. Out of nowhere, they came up four shades that approached as they sang and danced; everyone was so surprised and with a look of confusion. You could tell they were four young boys who were singers like them.

When finished, Shining appeared as he always does.

\- I seem to have a great show. They were left speechless.

A little confused, Hijirikawa-san decided to clarify that "show":

\- Wait, What happens? Who are they?

\- I see that you're curious. But what manners! Please, why do not you have?

One of them, decided to represent the whole group.

\- How are you! Let me introduce myself. I’m Kotobuki Reiji.

\- I'm Kurosaki Ranmaru.

\- Nice to meet you, I am Ai Mikaze.

\- I'm Camus...

Shining said:

-They make up the group called Quartet Night. Well, let me introduce you to Starish, he is Shinomiya Natsuki, Ichinose Tokiya, Aijima Cecil, Jinguji Ren, Syo Kurusu, Ittoki Otoya and Hijirikawa Masato ...

Kotobuki interrupted

\- Excuse me, did not know they had such a lovely girl in the group. You do not see every day.

\- Oh, that's right! Young Kotobuki, it is not part of the group. She is the composer of Starish, Sakura Tobuki.

\- A great pleasure to meet you.

\- Very good. Now, to answer your question Hijirikawa young, they will be their "supervisors" from now on. And you ... Miss Sakura, will have a very interesting job ... From now on; you will be the composer of Quartet Night and Starish. I leave you to fix the issues of both groups. I expect great things from you all, including her, Miss Sakura.

It looked great news. All were shocked to learn that they would have supervisors and more, Sakura was going to have another group in charge. That was what I feared, though they had to accept it. No matter most:

-  _... The composer of both groups?_   _I do not know what to think._   _That is, with Starish I've been through a lot, now ... I have in my charge another group that is superior to what I have seen._   _But ... Kotobuki-Senpai does not seem very serious, it seems to those who like to joke and have fun._   _Kurosaki-Senpai is a bit serious, if you know what actually their ways is._   _Mikaze-Senpai looks like a quiet guy, but seems open and very nice._   _Camus ... seems to take things seriously._   _I cannot lose now!_   _Although the two groups are now, I cannot let that be a problem._   _I will do everything I can._

Kotobuki was excited and said:

\- Well, as we all introduced ourselves, it is time to assign each one with his supervisor. Let's see ... I have in my charge to Ichinose Ittoki Tokiya and Otoya. Ranmaru-san, you have at your office to Hijirikawa Masato and Jinguji Ren.          Ai-chan, you have to Shinomiya Natsuki and Syo Kurusu. Camus Finally, you have the last ... Aijima Cecil. We assign the rooms so they can be installed. And ... about you, Sakura, talk to you later arrangements.

All went to the rooms, but Sakura was left alone in the room, thinking, imagining what would happen in the future. After a while, Kotobuki-Senpai came out with others and sat next to Sakura.

\- To be honest Sakura, Shining took us by surprise with the new songwriter. Since we are a small group, I do not think you have problems.

\- Problems? Of course not.

\- Well, apparently Shining also told us that we have a project to start. By the way, how long have guys know Starish?

\- Mmm ... not long ago.

\- Interesting. By the way, there's something I want to ask...

_Meanwhile, in the bedroom..._

Cecil: Hey, what do you think about the new guys?

Ittoki: Well ... I do not think they are so bad. Moreover, they are of a higher level than ours.

Jinguji: Higher? Insurance.

Hijirikawa: Do not trust. It might appear to be good, and actually are bad. Anyway, they are our rivals at all costs.

Syo: True. If we get what we want, we must do the best we can.

Natsuki: But ... And Sakura?

All thought at the time ... They could not imagine that something would happen to her.

Tokiya I do not know who will bring with it ... But you better not hurt him...

Cecil: Huh? Does ... You're protecting the?

It Tokiya saying nothing, he looked down and said no more.

_In the living room…_

_\- Well ... I never imagined that the guys would be so kind._   _I wonder what tomorrow will bring about the "project"._   _However ... I seemed to have a strange feeling when they were here;_   _I do not know if I'll be ... well ... better I go to sleep._

Sakura left the room and walked into the hallway when he heard a cry come from one of the bedrooms, while out.

\- This is not a game! Oh… Sakura…

\- Cecil-san, is something wrong?

-… Is nothing. Really, I just ... I need to go to sleep.

_\- I seem to have heard someone else in the room, but it is better not to get involved in their affairs._

In the room, Sakura could not sleep. He thought the matter with Cecil-san ... why suddenly left? ¿Will there been a problem? The whole thing tomorrow, he could not sleep. Just waiting for tomorrow was another day ... What ... I did not imagine was that soon would know more than a secret, involving everything she had her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia. Comenten qué les pareció, ya que es mi primera historia de anime que hago. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y... gracias por seguir la historia! Opinen si debería subirlo a español o a inglés. Utapuri!


End file.
